


The Pink Pearl, Part 2

by PeroxidePirate



Series: the Pink Pearl [2]
Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two squires come home to Corus. There's some Kel/Sabine PDA, because I really can't see Sabine hiding anything, ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about a year after the last chapter of "the Pink Pearl, Part 1."

Squire Kel strode into the tavern and hailed the barmaid. Taschia nodded a greeting, already filling a mug with cider. "Figured to see you," she said. "My son told me Third Company was back in town." She pushed the mug across the bar.

Kel thanked her, handing over a coin. "It's been too long."

Taschia grinned. "Sabine said the same."

Kel's heart beat faster. "She's here already?"

"That way." Taschia nodded toward the back corner of the room. "She reserved an upstairs room, too."

"Tell me I'm not the luckiest squire ever."

Taschia's smirk was the only warning Kel had before a strong arm wrapped around her neck and a voice whispered in her ear, "You're not. I am."

Kel turned gladly into Sabine's embrace. After a brief struggle in which they both pushed forward, Kel let Sabine lean her back and kiss her soundly, to the amused applause of half the patrons.

"Missed you," Sabine said, when they had finished kissing and were standing, eye to eye, in front of the bar. "I got us a table. Let's go sit down."

"Let's not." A smile pulled at Kel's lips. "I heard you got us a room."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-paragraph smut. (Takes place about 15 minutes after the previous chapter.)

Sabine stretched back against the bed, humming with pleasure. Kel moved above her, leaning down to nip at a collar bone while her hand slid along the side of Sabine's long, muscular body. Her hair spilled forward, strands of brown almost the same color as the long hair fanned across the pillow behind Sabine's head. She shifted the thigh that had been pressed between Sabine's legs, and Sabine groaned at the loss of contact. Kel replaced her leg with her fingers: teasing, feather-light touches until her lover unabashedly pushed up, arching against her hand. Then Kel grinned, pushing back. "Missed you, too."


	3. Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel's reaction to Sabine's Ordeal.

Kel waited, a step behind the Lord Provost, until the Chamber door opened. Then Sabine was there, sweat-soaked and disheveled like all those who survived the Ordeal. She did not stumble from the room, though; she walked with her head up. She allowed her knight master to wrap a cloak around her shoulders, but her eyes met Kel's with a familiar steadiness. Kel inclined her head in the smallest of bows. Then she stepped back, letting Sabine's grandmother come forward to take charge of the exhausted girl. Sabine had survived, whole and strong and sane, and Kel felt a weight lifted from her heart.


End file.
